


oh sunshine

by canonlytrans



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Flash Fic, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Gender-Neutral Warden, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 14:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14262999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canonlytrans/pseuds/canonlytrans
Summary: they talk over the fire.





	oh sunshine

Mahariel’s always found themself drawn to Merrill, despite everything. They can't help it - Merrill, in all her sunshine and cheer and surprising maturity (it comes with being the First, they suppose), is the most incredible woman in the world.

Merrill’s eyes meet theirs across the fire, and they smile back at her, a feeling of heat cresting through their stomach like some fluttery feeling. 

Tamlen continues with his story about him and Mahariel stumbling across an old ruin filled with spiders, and he's laughing, nudging their side with his elbow. “You tell the rest!” 

“I....” They can feel heat growing in their cheeks, but Merrill nods approvingly. “Well, we continued on…” 

Afterwards, Merrill meets them outside their tent and kisses them on the cheek and says, “you're a good storyteller.” 

They smile at that, and say, “We should do that again.” 

“Tell stories?” she asks, tilting her head. 

“I was gonna say… can I kiss you?” 

Merrill blushes. “Oh! Yes!” 

Their lips meet, and Mahariel wakes up the next morning to the sound of Alistair snoring, and a pit deepens in their stomach.


End file.
